1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle saddlebag wall hanger and more particularly to a motorcycle saddlebag wall hanger which is adapted to support first and second saddlebags thereon in a vertically-spaced apart manner. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a motorcycle saddlebag wall hanger wherein the saddlebags are selectively removably secured to the wall hanger utilizing the hardware which is normally utilized to selectively removably secure the saddlebags to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of motorcycle saddlebags have been provided which are selectively removably secured to a motorcycle so that when the saddlebags are not needed, they may be quickly and easily removed from the motorcycle. A problem exists in that the saddlebags, when removed from the motorcycle, are difficult to store. In many cases, the saddlebags are simply placed into a cupboard or cabinet or are placed in a corner of a garage or the like. If the saddlebags are placed in a cupboard or cabinet, they take up valuable storage space. If the saddlebags are simply placed in a corner of a garage or the like, they may become damaged and will certainly become dirty.